I'm Coming Back to You
by ForgetMeNot-x
Summary: All Lucy wants to do is protect her family or more like what's left of it - they all do. After all, they only have each other, right? Brotp: Lucy/Gajeel/Jellal/Juvia/Cana Fairy Tail - Gang AU (includes: Drugs, Violence, Alcohol, sexual content and may be dark at times.) I don't own Fairy Tail that goes to Hiro Mashima - I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.


**Chapter One**

She took a long drag of her cigarette with her pretty pink lips letting the toxic smoke inflate her lungs while glaring fiercely at the crippled man that lay sprawled before her on the ground panting and whimpering in pain, blood oozing out of the many wounds that had been inflicted upon him.

Tucking a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear she slowly began to lower herself down to his level, kneeling just out of range of the ever growing puddle of red that was surrounding him, her face emotionless she exhaled, directing the smoke into his face triggering him to cough violently and his eyes to water.

This reaction seemed to amuse her as she smirked, a dangerous glint crossing her eyes – seeing this the man all but trembles in fear, sweat dripped down his already swollen and blood covered face.

"Fuck you bitch! I don't know anything!" he choked out, grasping his injured side where he had been stabbed previously.

A quiet sigh was all the reply he got before the girl threw her cigarette away and swiftly pulled out a knife from her boot then plunging it deep into his shoulder with a sicking squelch - an agonizing scream ripped from his throat, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to focus on ignoring the pain but couldn't help the quiet groans that slipped out as the blonde gradually - taking her time might I add - pulled the knife back out humming quietly as she did so.

"I don't like being lied to." A cold, detached voice whispered. " _ **Don't**_ do it again."

A chill ran down his spine as she softly ran the knife along the skin of his cheek her sharp brown steely eyes stared straight into his.

"It's... It's already too late," he gurgled blood filling his mouth, eyes blinking rapidly to fend off the haze that had overcome them, he wasn't going to last much longer. A coil of burning anger grew inside the blonde as she reached towards her abandoned bag she left lying after focusing on getting the information she needed from the piece of shit lying in front of her.

" _ **He's**_ back and he's not alone..." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he continued, voice taunting "Your stupid little _**friends**_... are gonna die!" his laughter became more and more manic as it echoed through the empty warehouse.

The last comment seemed too much and she snapped letting the anger overwhelm her. Yanking out a large bottle of alcohol from her bag she gracefully stood practically growling at the idiotic man and smashed the bottle over him, ignoring his splutters she once again reached into her bag pulling out a set of matches, lighting one and hastily dropping it onto his broken form. The response was almost instantaneous his howl of pain, his body burning and writhing in displeasure as the flames consumed him, melting his flesh from his bones, the blonde simply stood admiring her work for a moment letting a small smile slide onto her face before throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving the warehouse without another word.

It wasn't until she had entered her car that her ringtone went off, trying to shuffle through her bag she finally found it but was thoroughly surprised at the contact, she glanced at the time - 01:30 am – and speedily answered.

"Hey, it's a bit late to be calling-"

"Lucy?! Thank God you answered!" A panicked voice interrupted, Lucy's stomach churned in fear. "Well uh… Something bad happened! Damn it! I-I don't know the most of it yet but we knew one of us needed to tell you ASAP so I said I would try to get a hold of you but-"

"WHOA! Wait, slow down! Breathe and then tell me what the hell has got you so riled up, okay?" Her voice calm but with a slight edge, a deep breath was heard then a long sigh.

"It's Juvia, she's been attacked-"

"WHAT!" She growled in fury.

"-But she's okay! She's okay, just in hospital but she should be getting out later today which is a relief but we knew we had to tell you."

Lucy covered her face with her hand sighing deeply, trying to contain the raging storm within her, mind working in over drive analysing all her options till she knew what she had to do. Even if she'd left for their protection she had to go back and make those bastards pay for harming her family!

"Thanks for telling me Jellal, I'll be there as soon as I can and take care of yourselves till then, we don't know who we're dealing with just yet."

"Yeah okay, no problem Lu - wait, what? Are... are you coming back?" his voice ending soft almost a whisper, Lucy smiled fondly.

"Yeah Jelly, I'm coming home." She replied just as soft before hanging up, hands still slightly shaking from before she started up the engine of car for the long journey ahead.

 _It's time to go back to Magnolia._

* * *

A soft darkness is what welcomed the blonde as she arrived in Magnolia. It was still early morning, the sun had yet to rise as she quietly entered the hospital, most of the staff were preoccupied by injured or sick patients to notice her slip by them continuing to speed walk with purpose towards her sister's room.

 _Room 344... 344.. Shit where is it!_

Jellal had been kind enough to inform her the room number saving her the hassle of hacking the hospital system to find it herself and even though he had told her Juvia was okay it still did not stop the sense of unease that had slowly been building through her body since she received the call.

Running a hand through her tangled hair she shook her head in frustration, _Juvia's strong, she'll be okay! Plus Jellal would never lie about something as serious as this so stop freaking out! ohh 342, 343, finally 344._

Lucy promptly grasped the door handle, glancing around checking no one was in sight before entering the room closing the door behind her without making a noise.

A soft glow emitted from a lamp that was positioned on a cabinet beside a single bed that lay near the window and curled up asleep on it was Juvia. Walking further into the room she noticed another presence there in a dark corner by the large window but ignored it in favour of inspecting the damage that had been done to her friend.

The usual blue hair that tumbled around her in silky waves was matted with grim and blood, her skin littered in black and purple bruises especially around her wrists meaning she was restrained, one ankle was slightly elevated and wrapped in bandages. _Must be a sprain,_ Lucy curses softly to herself stepping closer her hands clench tightly by her side _She hasn't looked this fragile since.. well since we were kids._

Ever so gently grasping the battered hand in her own Lucy finally acknowledged the presence that so far had been quietly watching her, waiting for the inevitable. Harsh brown eyes stared unwavering into red as she quietly demanded, "Gajeel, what the fuck happened?" Her jaw clenched tightly as her body barely noticeably tremble, spotting this the young man's eyes softened considerably before approaching the blonde.

"She's got this part-time job working as a waitress at this place called Fairy Tail, she sometimes works late there but knows to call one of us to make sure she got home safe, last night though she didn't, we asked around her place and Fairy Tail to see if anyone had seen her but nothing. Tch." Grinding his teeth together in anger he scowled out the window. "Wasn't till late she called me, saying she'd been attacked by 6 guys and that told her Jose Porla sends his regards. When we eventually got there she was so exhausted she passed out and I brought her here." Clenching his fists tightly, red eyes shone with rage at the thought of what had happened to their friend.

Softly resting her head against his arm she wrapped her hand around his tightly in comfort, he squeezed it in appreciation, both keeping each other grounded. They stood for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, content enough just being in one another company after being apart for so long. Eyes fierce with determination and something that promised pain, Lucy looked to her best friend his eyes mirroring her own she vowed,

"We're gonna destroy them for everything they've done to us! I promise!" her body shook with rage as she snarled, "And when we do there will be no mercy!"

Slowly pulling her body into his embrace, she clutched his shirt in her tight grip, Gajeel rested his head on the top of hers, sighing.

"I know bunny," He muttered tightening his hold around her, "I believe you."


End file.
